Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a polarized antenna, more particularly to a polarized antenna including more than two feeding parts.
Related Art
Electromagnetic waves radiated from an antenna consist of electric and magnetic fields, and the direction of the electric field is defined as the direction of polarization. An antenna having a different direction of polarization can receive and transmit electromagnetic waves in the same direction. If the direction of polarization of an antenna differs from the direction of polarization of an electromagnetic wave received by the antenna, a polarization loss will occurs, so the signal energy obtained by the antenna will smaller than the inherent signal energy of the electromagnetic wave.
To reduce the occurrence of a polarization loss, various types of antenna elements have been designed to receive electromagnetic waves with a variety of directions of electric field. However, electronic devices nowadays have been designed to be lighter and slimmer than before, so the space provided by such an electronic device to accommodate an antenna is limited. Therefore, it is difficult for an antenna to take care of having multi-directions of polarization and having good receiver insulation.